Does it really matters?
by Lili.PC
Summary: La vida puede ser engañosa, pero entre ilusiones y realidades puedes encontrar que en realidad nada importa cuando encuentras lo que habias estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, cuando vuelves a estar viva... SasuSaku RR n.n


Bueno aqui dejo otro fic, este lo habia escrito ya hace mas de un año de hecho XD, pero pues ahorita que deberia de estar haciendo tarea dije... mejor me pongo a pasar este fic a la compu XD (soy una irresponsable en serio) y pues ya aqui esta, espero les guste y se aceptan reviews XD n.n

--

**Does it really matters?**

Camino hacia el, con el temor de que se desvaneciera… El seguía dándole la espalda. Hasta la ilusión se rehusaba a darle la cara. Ya solo le faltaba estirar su mano y podría saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Levanto su mano lentamente y al tocarlo… desapareció… Ella ya no pudo mas con ello, la venció, se dejo caer al suelo llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué se lo volvía a quitar? Y siguió llorando hasta que pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas ¿Qué más le quedaba? Tenia que regresar a su casa y pretender que ya no lo extrañaba, que ya no pensaba en el, que ya no lo amaba… Tendría que volver a fingir algunas sonrisas y todo volvería a ser como antes… pero ella no quería que las cosas fueran como antes, no quería volver a sentirse muerta en vida… así, resignada, se puso de pie, dispuesta a regresar a casa y a lo que significaba para ella. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió por que ahí, detrás de ella, estaba el objeto de su afecto, el causante de su llanto y sufrimiento, estaba ahí mirándola con sus ojos siempre indescifrables. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí viéndola llorar desconsolada, tratando de reunir fuerzas para regresar a la villa? ¿Seria de nuevo una ilusión? Ella no lo soportaría una vez más, por lo menos no esa misma noche. Pero algo había en el que la hacia creer que era real, sus rasgos eran demasiado perfectos como para ser una ilusión y en eso resonó en la soledad y vacío que se encontraba una voz, una voz que le era muy familiar

-¿Terminaste?-

Tenia una revolución dentro de ella en esos momentos, se sentía feliz, impactada, confundida, y todo eso dio paso al enojo y a la decepción, mientras que la confusión permanecía., pero todos aquellos sentimientos apuntaban hacia lo mismo… Estaba viva de nuevo. Después de poner en orden sus ideas volvió a encararlo, el seguía esperando una respuesta pacientemente, al parecer su pregunta había sido importante por que el no esperaba cualquier respuesta, algo le decía que tenia que contestar correctamente o lo perdería de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Por fin podía decir algo coherente

-¿Terminaste?-Volvió a repetir con el mismo tono

-¿De que hablas?

Ella no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo una conversación sin sentido como esta, cuando llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse, lo que ella quería decir y hacer en el momento del reencuentro no tenia cabida en esa conversación aparentemente sin sentido.

-¿Terminaste ya lo que estabas haciendo?- ¿Por qué el no era normal? ¿Le estaba preguntando que si ya había terminado de llorar?

-Si, ya termine- Supuso que dadas las circunstancias, esa era la respuesta que el esperaba.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, estamos empapados-

Pero… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el? ¿Acaso iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si todo lo anterior fuera de lo mas normal? Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué empapados? En eso se dio cuenta de que era cierto, estaba empapada y volteo al cielo y vio que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero… ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Qué importaba si se caía el cielo? Ahora estaba con el… El se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido para ella.

-Apresúrate- Ella corrió a alcanzarlo, y tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabia por donde empezar, así que pregunto lo que mas le afectaba en ese momento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Era lo mas lógico de preguntar en esos momentos

-A casa-

Respondió simplemente, ella sabia que ese camino definitivamente no llevaba a su casa, ni si quiera la llevaba a la villa donde ella vivía, pero de nuevo ¿importaba? Ella iba caminando junto con el a un lugar que los dos juntos podían llamar hogar, para ella, eso era suficiente. No sabia que iba a pasar ni que intenciones tenia el, no sabia nada… pero por el momento era suficiente, y mientras seguían caminando sintió como un brazo tan o mas mojado y frío que su misma piel pasaba a través de su espalda y la abrazaba, ella se recargo un poco en el muchacho y así siguieron los dos caminando abrazados, sin saber nada, y pensando en tatas cosas que tal vez mañana serian indispensables pero por el momento no importaban.

--


End file.
